


Noir désir secret

by Akebonomimichan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: Sakura frappa à la porte de sa future équipière de mission mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se passerait à l'intérieur de son antre.





	Noir désir secret

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Noir désir secret
> 
> Pairing : Anko/Sakura H.
> 
> Thème : Dans le noir - Noir désir.
> 
> Disclaimer : Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> Rating : M ou R

Sakura frappa plusieurs fois à la porte de l'une des professeurs les plus marginales de sa génération.

Il fallait avouer qu'elle éprouvait quelque anxiété à la rencontrer dans son appartement, dénommé par certains comme son antre à serpents, plutôt qu'en extérieur. Il y avait d'étranges rumeurs qui courraient à son sujet sur sa cruauté, sa froideur ou même sa fragile loyauté. Sakura n'était pas facilement impressionnable depuis qu'elle avait servi dans une équipe de timbrés ô combien fascinante. Plus rien ne l'effrayait, pas même la terrible Mitarashi Anko, mais les racontars avaient tous un fond de vérité.

Sakura était donc sur ses gardes quand elle tapa à nouveau dans l'espoir qu'elle vienne lui ouvrir.

Exaspérée, elle attendit encore une minute avant de réitérer son geste. Elle se stoppa net quand Anko apparut enfin sur le seuil.

Malgré les avertissements de ses collègues, la med-In fut surprise par la tenue indécente de sa consœur ninja. Celle-ci ne portait qu'un shorty violet ainsi que des bas et des gants de maille. Un python impressionnant au corps tacheté ornait ses épaules et contrastait sur sa peau pâle. La tête de l'ovipare se redressa vers la visiteuse mais l'attention de celle-ci se portait sur la silhouette avantageuse d'Anko mise quasiment à nue pour le bon plaisir de ses yeux. Les petits seins fermes de la plus âgée pointaient outrageusement sous l'effet du courant d'air frais. Et malgré des cicatrices de guerre, son ventre présentait des rondeurs attrayantes. Le petit aigle noir tatoué sur son aine semblait se mouvoir sous le léger déhanchement qui la prenait à présent.

Le capitaine Haruno s'était senti parfois attirée par la gente féminine mais elle refoulait habituellement ce genre de désir insensé. Il lui arrivait quelques fois de sombrer dans un décolleté avantageux mais elle rattrapait la donne avec un compliment flatteur. Rien n'obscurcirait son avancement dans la hiérarchie ninja, pas même ce genre de petite folie passagère.

« La vue t'est agréable, la taquina Anko avec un sourire amusé.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous trouver ainsi, balbutia-t-elle.

\- Cela ne me dérange pas. Entre. »

Sakura déglutit de gêne avant d'emboîter le pas à une Anko lascive. Dans un mouvement fluide au détour d'un couloir, ses reins s'étaient légèrement cambrés, rehaussant les petites fossettes irrésistibles semblables à deux yeux reptiliens tentateurs au-dessus de ses fesses rebondies.

Déjà prise sur le fait, la jeune femme aux cheveux de cerise ne s'embarrassa point de scrupules pour reluquer les jolies gambettes la précédant. La peau offerte lui semblait exquise et douce rien qu'au regard et elle ne l'imaginait même pas à travers ses mains.

« Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à ton aise, l'avertit Anko. Il fait très chaud pour mes compagnons reptiles. »

Effectivement, l'atmosphère était étouffante, d'une chaude humidité. Et ce ne serait pas une veste protocolaire en moins qui ferait véritablement la différence dans cet entretien. La fleur de cerisier savait se tenir. Elle déposa négligemment ses affaires superflues sur le premier porte-manteau qu'elle aperçut dans le bordel ambiant de la pièce principale. Des magazines, des livres et des rouleaux empilés çà et là se battaient en duel avec des bibelots et des accessoires de travail un peu partout. L'appartement, bien que négligé dans son ensemble, paraissait propre et confortable si ce n'était les nombreux reptiles en totale liberté. Les différents vivariums présents dans cet espace confiné étaient pour la plupart vides de leurs occupants.

« Effrayée ? questionna Anko, étendue de tout son long avec une provocation indécente dans son canapé sombre.

\- Pas du tout, » répondit-t-elle avec aplomb.

Bien que sa première rencontre avec Orochimaru l'ait rendue méfiante à l'encontre des reptiles, elle avait su surmonter son ancienne peur d'adolescente grâce à l'entraînement de Tsunade. Et puis la présence d'Anko avait quelque chose d'apaisant pour une fois.

La maîtresse des lieux croisa les jambes, ce qui fit ressortir leur galbe, tout en prenant une gorgée dans un mug fumant. Elle lui en proposa d'un geste, ce que Sakura refusa net, ne désirant pas s'attarder plus longtemps que nécessaire.

« Quel est l'objet de ta visite ?

\- Nous allons faire équipe sur une mission très prochainement… Je pense que nous entraîner ensemble, quand nous le pourrions, nous serait bénéfique.

\- Je le pense aussi… »

Le sourire d'Anko invitait à la luxure avec ses lèvres brillantes sous sa langue cajoleuse et quémandeuse des dernières gouttes de son breuvage insolite.

« Profitons de ta venue pour faire plus ample connaissance. C'est important de se connaître un minimum. Assieds-toi, près de moi. »

Nerveuse, Sakura trouva avec souplesse une place entre les jambes douces de l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru. Anko eut une expression mystérieuse avant d'entamer une conversation banale sur leurs hobbies respectifs. Sakura prit plaisir à la conversation bercée par la voix suave de sa compatriote. Elles en vinrent même à discuter d'avancées scientifiques récentes, et la répartie de sa future partenaire de mission sur des questions complexes lui plut.

Cet échange n'était pourtant qu'un prétexte pour des effleurements plus ou moins osés.

Les jambes satinées d'Anko l'effleuraient très souvent d'un mouvement imperceptible, et Sakura s'oublia tellement qu'elle posa ses mains sur l'un de ses genoux. Elle se détendit tellement dans les détours de la discussion qu'elle caressa cette peau délicate sans arrière-pensée. Elle enleva même d'autres vêtements à cause de la chaleur ambiante pour finir en débardeur et en jupe courte tandis qu'Anko la cajolait autant avec des mots que des petits gestes tout en finesse.

Anko se rapprochait imperceptiblement d'elle tel un boa constrictor resserrant ses anneaux autour de sa prise fragile. Bien que parfaitement consciente du manège de l'autre femme, Sakura se laissa charmer et désirer malgré ses réticences premières. On lui faisait rarement la cour avec autant de prévenance. Et il fallait dire à sa décharge que sa compatriote n'avait rien de repoussant. Bien au contraire. Surtout aussi proche.

Le premier baiser vint naturellement alors que les bras de la femme serpent l'enlacèrent pour goûter plus amplement à sa peau douce. Tout ceci avec bienveillance.

Le désir fort résonna dans tout le corps de Sakura quand les doigts de sa partenaire parcoururent ses formes féminines dans des effleurements légers et électrisants. Sa bouche avait la saveur d'un thé aux épices capiteux, et ses yeux l'hypnotisaient par leur passion interdite. La plus jeune répondit tant et plus à ses baisers, avec ferveur, tout en se laissant emporter par ses envies licencieuses qu'elle avait depuis trop longtemps refoulées.

Elle s'empara avec délicatesse de cette poitrine enchanteresse qu'elle découvrait à présent de ses mains baladeuses. Et dans un soupir, elle les promena de la courbe des hanches jusqu'au galbe des épaules de son vétéran. Quant à Anko, elle déposait de nombreux baisers le long de son cou tout en échauffant son corps en fusion. Ses lèvres happèrent l'un de ses tétons dressés pour jouer avec jusqu'à ce que Sakura se tende dans un arc de volupté. Dans un souffle perdu, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent avec passion alors que la Med-In basculait sur le dos, complètement nue et offerte à sa prédatrice flatteuse. Leurs langues s'appréciaient tandis que leurs chairs échaudées s'appelaient à plus d'audace par des gestes impudiques. Elles étaient à la recherche de chaque faiblesse chez l'autre d'une pression plus appuyée de leurs lèvres exploratrices.

Lassée de ce jeu sage, Anko faufila ses doigts entre ses jambes pour lui offrir plus de plaisir par des caresses luxurieuses. A lui en faire perdre la tête. Le rouge éclatait sur les joues de Sakura tandis que son souffle se faisait court sous les attouchements de sa maîtresse sur le bourgeon de sa féminité, puis dans les parois internes de son sexe palpitant. Elle se sentait vulnérable face à ce professeur particulier qui l'amena vers les berges de la jouissance de par sa seule habileté. De la pulpe de ses doigts à ses lèvres de miel.

Ce fut bref et époustouflant.

Alors que Sakura reprenait contenance, elle croisa le regard fiévreux de sa compagne du moment, entrelacée et lovée contre son corps telle l'un de ses fameux compagnons animaux. Et ses yeux de violine avait quelque chose de fascinant avec cette lueur de fierté qui brillaient au fond de ses prunelles.

Son sourire se fit coquin alors qu'elle proposait de s'y remettre en sortant un jouet pour le sexe de sous le matelas de son canapé.

Une bouffée de chaleur s'empara du corps lascif de Sakura alors qu'elle murmurait que personne ne devrait savoir.

Ce serait son noir désir secret dont elle n'avait aucun regret.


End file.
